A Romeo Complex
by HeteroChromium
Summary: Romeo Complex - Being in love with the idea of love than the actual person


**Sorry for this very short oneshot and to all those that follow my story 'Silent Presence', sorry for the long haitus :( Have no fear! I'm definitely nowhere near giving up on Akakuro! I have a few more Akakuro oneshots coming up and I'm starting a new multichapter Akakuro fic which I plan to finish writing before posting anything. I hope you guys will support me there too :)**

**On another note, do you guys want me to keep posting individual oneshots like this or to start my own Akakuro oneshot collection?**

**Anyways, please enjoy this story! :D**

**P.S. This was one of the stories I submitted for the BPS OTP Battle ;)**

***Disclaimer - I don't own the fantastic Kuroko no Basuke**

* * *

"Tetsuya," the soft calling of his name jolted Kuroko back from the gentle lull of sleep. He turned around sleepily to face his lover, sky-blue eyes watching the redhead.

"Yes, Akashi-kun?"

The heterochromatic-eyed male was quiet for a while and Kuroko was about to drift back to sleep before he spoke in an uncharacteristically dejected tone. "I wish you were in love with me."

That made the blue-haired man widened his eyes and thoroughly wake up. "What are you talking about, Akashi-kun?" He demanded to know. "I love you very much."

Akashi was silent for a moment before reluctantly conceding, "If you say so, Tetsuya."

"What does that mean, Akashi-kun?" To say that Kuroko was alarmed was an understatement. He had never seen or heard his boyfriend act that way. He had never seen his normally very self-assured boyfriend act so uncertain.

"What I mean is," Akashi started. "That I wished you weren't so in love with the _idea _of love, and be a lot more in love with _me._"

Kuroko furrowed his eyebrows. That sounded rather familiar... "But I do love Akashi-kun."

"You may love me," Akashi agreed. "As a friend. That's different from being in love with me."

"Akashi-kun..." Kuroko wrapped his arms around the tall male, trying to reassure him. "Why are you doubting my love for you?"

"I'm always right, Tetsuya," Akashi whispered. "And you may think you're in love with me, but I know better. I know that someday, you'll get tired of me. And I really don't want that to happen."

"Silly Akashi-kun," Kuroko muttered. "I think _you're_ the one who'll get tired of me. I'm very dull, after all."

"Please don't say that. You're the most interesting person I know," Akashi told him. "And don't contradict me. I'm always right, after all."

Kuroko had let that conversation drop, only because he thought Akashi would get over it. But apparently, Akashi's strange behaviour carried on over the course of the following weeks. Whenever someone else came into sight, he'd immediately let go of his embrace of Kuroko and refuse to touch him until later, like he was afraid someone would see them, which both confused and bothered Kuroko. After all, their teammates knew about their relationship and Kuroko was afraid that Akashi was _really _falling out of love with him.

He mentioned it one day, when he couldn't stand not being with the Rakuzan captain any longer. Akashi just stayed quiet for a while - like how he was during their first conversation that had led to all this - before he said, "I don't want Tetsuya's choices to be limited."

Kuroko's brain halted. _What? _"What do you mean, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi's dull, saddened eyes glanced at Kuroko. "I told you before, didn't I? I know that you won't love me in the future. That you'd find someone else. And I don't want to make that discovery difficult for you. In case that person you'll come to love gets scared away because of our relationship."

"Then that person is someone not worthy of my love," Kuroko argued, pressing himself close to Akashi and wrapping his arms around the other man's torso, feeling delighted when he felt the redhead's arms immediately snake around his waist, "unlike you."

Akashi sighed before nuzzling his head in Kuroko's hair. "You're just in love with the idea of love, Tetsuya, and not with me. You may not be able to see it, but I can. Believe me because I'm always right."

"So you're saying I have a Romeo complex?" Kuroko asked. "If that's the case, then you must have a God complex."

"What do you mean, Tetsuya?"

"You always say that you're always right, Akashi-kun," Kuroko explained. "Even though you might be wrong, like now. I _know_ my feelings and I _know _that they're more than a stupid infatuation. I _know _that they're real. And I _know _that they're only for you."

When Kuroko looked up, he saw Akashi's eyes light up with happiness and he waited for the chaste kiss he knew his lover would press to his cheek. He was right.

"I believe you, Tetsuya," Akashi murmured against Kuroko's pale skin.

And the both of them knew that it was true.

* * *

**How was it? Sorry if it's short, but I hope to post two more oneshots soon. Please review and read and review my other Akakuro stories too! :)**

**HeteroChromium**


End file.
